Pokemon Funny Comedies
Pokemon Funny Comedies (Also known as Pokemon Pocket Monsters in Japan) is a new Japanese comedy series that is not part of Flashbolt's universe but rather, it takes place in Pokemon Pocket monsters Universe except all pokemon are able to talk like in the original manga even Red's pikachu, all Pokemon can evolve any time and also can devolve into their previous forms. Unlike the original manga, All Pokemon are able to battle and do any damages done to them. Like the original manga, it used Gags using crude humor and slapstick. Unlike the original manga and it's sequels, Regular animals can appear alongside pokemon in all regions. Unknown bug-type pokemon only appears in kanto and johto-related episodes but it was translated as Bugaral or whatever it was referred as in english localization. Drybonemon also appears in this series but only cameos. most of 719 Pokemon appears in this series. Main Characters * Red (His real name is, Andy Ketchum) - the main character of'' Pokemon Funny Comedies who appears in all episodes alongside his Clefairy and Pikachu and soon to be Red's Mawile. He is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. * Red's Clefairy - the rude pokemon, but yet who makes viewers laughing at his gags. He was able to talk. He is Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. * Red's Pikachu - this pikachu is different from Ash's pikachu and also Clefairy's Cousin, but yet he can talk. He is Voiced By Ikue Ohtan. * Red's Mawile - this pokemon is different from the Mawile who was in Flashbolt's adventures. Except he is male, He joined Red's adventures with Clefairy and Pikachu on his Hoenn journey and continued adventures long into Kalos, He is the only known crossdresser along with Clefairy and Pikachu. He is voiced by Sarah Natochenny. * Red's Kirlia (Who later evolves into a Gardevoir but red ordered Him to devolve into Kirlia then Gallade) - a New Character who speaks like a human. He is a boy like the rest of Red's Pokemon. He is very well-spoken, but a serious pokemon because he don't take these Gags from Clefairy, Pikachu, Mawile seriously. He was able to speak like the rest of Pokemon. He is Voiced By Tara Strong (Which is Obvious too because Tara Strong don't like Japanese anime or manga) * Blue - the Rival of Red Who don't like him, but acts as more of friend rather than a rival. * Blue's Charmander - The Rival Pokemon of Red's Clefairy and later Red's Pikachu who was able to evolve directly into Charmeleon until He was evolved into Charizard but... He later Devolved directly into Charmander. He is Voiced by Tom Wayland. * Blue's Poliwag - The Rival Pokemon of Both Red's Mawile and Kirlia but later became friends. * Green - The Female Pokemon Trainer who was based off of http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Green_(Adventures) but with her modified Personalites. * Green's Squirtle - The Money-making pokemon who was later evolved into Wartortle but then devolved to Squirtle. * Green's Espurr - a kalos native pokemon who was serious like Red's Kirlia does. * Professor Oak - The professor of pallet town who had a Bulbasaur which later evolves into Venusaur '''Capsule Monsters Character' * Godzillante & Gorillaimo - The Unreleased Pokemon that were Originally straight from Capsule monsters concept art. * Dragon4 - Another Capsule monsters creature, He was the pokemon that Red encounter in a Episode. * Buhi & Papyō - The other Capsule Monster Creatures that Red encountered them in a Episode. * Kurusu - One of Rejected Johto pokemon along with Honōguma, The Unknown Turtle and an Unnamed Hitmontop and Clefairy creature Combination. Other Characters & Villains * Eevee - the wild pokemon who evolved into Sylveon, she is the female wild pokemon, but she later devolved into eevee, then she evolves into Vaporeon. * Machoke - Another wild pokemon who later evolved into Machamp. but he Participated in Cooking and Baseball. * Mewtwo - the bully along with his friends Persian, Parasect, Gengar, Weedle, Golem who bullied Red and his clefairy (and Later Red's Pikachu & Mawile and Kirlia) with his Unknown Bug-type Pokemon who later escaped. * Hoopa - yet another Kalos-native Pokemon whose is a Sarcastic pokemon because She was the best maybe-cute but scary legendary pokemon ever until Clefairy have managed to battle her. * Sandile - a unova-native Pokemon who take advantage of Red & Clefairy and his friends. He Might be Grondice's childhood but it's impossible since Flashbolt's Adventures takes place in a separate universe. * Helioptile - Yet another Other Kalos-native pokemon, He wears a Australian hat so He likes SEGA and Nintendo but He is Flashbolt's brother yet it's impossible because Flashbolt's Adventures takes place in a Separate universe. * Missingno. & his "Brother" M' - The main villain of this series. Missingno. and M' Wants to take over this universe but their plan is stopped by Red and His Pokemon: Clefairy, Pikachu, Mawile, Kirlia. Creatures that Exclusive to This Series/Pokestar Studios Creatures * Ekantal or Snaklonge or whatever you want to call it - These two Creatures closely resembles Snakes on the black door & the white door, they are found in Every Black doors or White Doors. They are escaped from Pokestar studios late in "Red Visits Kalos!" in japan but America call it "Red's Adventures in Kalos". * F-00 or Federation-00 - Another Pokestar Studios characters, It is only Found in Pokestar studios. it Changes into Broken form. It later escaped from Pokestar studios in same way as Ekantal in same episode. * Majin - Yet another Pokestar studios-only characters, He was only found in Pokestar studios. He Escaped pokestar studios in same way as Ekantal in same episode. * Missitonso - The original Series-exclusive Pokemon. it was caught by Red but Red's Mawile tell Red to trade it to Blue. so Red did, Red got a Drybonemon (or DryTroopa in Pokemon's Case) instead. Trivia * Although Flashbolt himself does not appear in this series, an unique helioptile who looked exactly like Flashbolt makes cameo appearance in one of episode. in this case, Kiry the Kirlia/Gallade doesn't appear in this series either because there is a Kirlia who looked exactly like Kiry, but He evolved into gardevoir accidentally until Red ordered Him to devolve to kirlia then evolve into Gallade. * It is a Animated Show, but this Animation style looked similar to the one seen in Lights, Camerupt, Action! a Pokemon Advanced Generation episode, it aired on The Pokemon Channel. * Ash Ketchum and His Friends makes an appearance in a episode titled "Red's Clefairy Vs. Ash's Pikachu!!!" in japan aka "Clefairy steals Pikachu's Thunder" in America. this is rather ironic because ash ketchum watched a Pokemon Funny Comedies episode. * All of these Episodes takes place in Pokemon Pocket Monsters Manga universe, It is pretty much obvious unless it was Pokemon Origins which take place in actual pokemon game universe. * Despite "When Red Catches a Kirlia" being a episode, it was a special Hoenn Adventure episode because Red's Clefairy & Red's Pikachu & Red's Mawile Celebrated Pokemon's 30th Anniversary. * it is based off on Kosaku Anakubo's Pokemon Pocket monsters. Episodes * Red gets a Clefairy! - the very first episode of this series. it is first appearance of Red and His Clefairy. however Red's pikachu did not get introduced until when Red beats brock or whatever it was, Neither did Mawile as He did not get introduced until Red and his pokemon was on Hoenn Adventures. it is based on: Introducing the Pokémon Clefairy!! * Red's adventures continues! - Second episode of This series. It is based on: Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!, Bring Down the Powerful Opponent Onix!!, Obtain the Moon Stone!! Category:TV Shows Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon-related Tv Series